


赌局

by ChuQi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Hirako Shinji is top and Aizen Sousuke is bottom, M/M, 平蓝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuQi/pseuds/ChuQi
Summary: 前言：1.是给毛蛋太太的校园AU，太太的原设想是性转不过我不太会写所以擅自改成了ABO，希望太太能喜欢（希望不要被雷到）ww2.ABO私设：标记并不是永久性的，长时间没有性生活的话，标记会逐渐消失，在此期间，Alpha会感觉心烦意乱，Omega不受影响。3.主平蓝1V1，微量浦蓝、史蓝暗示，极其微量桃蓝、一蓝暗示。4.原意是不良少年x学霸的设定，虽然写到最后完全飞了……5.文中含有大量的性暗示描写，包含平子自慰情节，请酌情观看。6.这里没有你想看的ABO也没有你以为的ABO，真的请谨慎阅读。





	赌局

**Author's Note:**

> 前言：  
1.是给毛蛋太太的校园AU，太太的原设想是性转不过我不太会写所以擅自改成了ABO，希望太太能喜欢（希望不要被雷到）ww  
2.ABO私设：标记并不是永久性的，长时间没有性生活的话，标记会逐渐消失，在此期间，Alpha会感觉心烦意乱，Omega不受影响。  
3.主平蓝1V1，微量浦蓝、史蓝暗示，极其微量桃蓝、一蓝暗示。  
4.原意是不良少年x学霸的设定，虽然写到最后完全飞了……  
5.文中含有大量的性暗示描写，包含平子自慰情节，请酌情观看。  
6.这里没有你想看的ABO也没有你以为的ABO，真的请谨慎阅读。

01  
平子靠在拐角处的栏杆上，点燃了今天下午的第四根烟。  
其实也不是什么大事，不过是跟朋友赌输了而已，没什么大不了的。金发男人一边掐灭烟头，一边在内心催眠着自己。  
身为学校里罕见的不良型Alpha，某人的存在简直就是话题热度榜本身，大到毕业继承权，小到撩过多少个Omega，各类花边新闻那叫一个数不胜数，更有甚者甚至疯狂到每天拿着放大镜去研究他的口红型号。  
“嗯……我的话倒是无所谓。”看着采访者那双燃着八卦之魂的眼睛，平子挠了挠头，用半是无趣半是无奈的语气回答着。  
“要硬说的话，我只是希望那些成天盯着我的人能顺利毕业，还有，我不用化妆品，唇色是天生的。”这是某位当事人在面对校内广播站采访时发表的相当得罪人的言论。  
“喂，秃子真子。”日世里再一次从罗茨手中准确无误的抽走鬼牌，连输了五场的她很明显是准备把怒火倾泻到另一位好友身上了。  
“你每天都用鼻孔看人的话，是要遭报应的哦。”  
“我才没有……”闻言，平子翻了个白眼，态度轻浮的甩出底牌。  
是张黑桃A。[注1]  
“日世里说的对，真子。”坐在赌桌一旁的莉莎抬起头，难得的将头从写真书中抬起来。  
“本来你就是很多人的眼中钉了，再加上那天的发言……你不觉得最近上门找茬的人比以前多了好多吗？”黑发女孩边说边指了指身后那群被打晕在地的混混，尽管她并不认为这些普通的beta能对平子造成什么实质性伤害，但长此以往的话，这事终究会是个麻烦。  
“你们真啰嗦啊，我不是都处理好了吗？”平子用赢来的币子点了杯烈酒，百无聊赖的坐在吧台上玩起了手机。  
“再说，报应那种东西，如果有的话，我还蛮想试一试的。”  
02  
然后它就真的来了。  
听着街头另一侧逐渐靠近的脚步声，平子深吸一口气，试图压制住他那躁动不安的心跳。  
对，只是愿赌服输而已，没什么大不了的。在确认了一下来人后，金发的Alpha像是下了什么决心一般，以一股‘一夫当关万夫莫开’的架势直直的走了上去。  
“嗯？”被拦住的男人面带疑惑的停下了脚步。  
“蓝染惣右介，我喜欢你，做我男朋友吧。”话还没落地，平子就开始后悔了。  
他真的不该因一场无聊的赌局就来跟人告白，至少也要准备的再充分点，而不是像现在这样，语速过快、呼吸停滞、底气不足。  
……醒醒平子真子，你是才是个Alpha。  
“哦？”低沉的声音从上方袭来，将某人刚做好的心理建设毫无保留的击碎。  
“如果真的是这样的话，应该先报上自己的名字吧，学长。”蓝染轻笑了一下，慢条斯理的回答着，并用充满兴趣的目光扫视着眼前的男人。  
绝对是在打什么坏主意。平子熟悉这种表情，在他接触过的人中，有半数以上都曾用这种眼神打量过自己。  
然后无一例外全部被他扔进垃圾箱。[注2]  
“还是说，学长是那种不喜欢在床上被叫名字的类型呢？”果然，在平子还没来得及开口为自己辩解前，更进一步“调戏”就跟了上来。  
话说这已经是性骚扰的范畴了吧。独属于Omega的、极具诱惑性的气息扑面而来，平子能感受到自己体内蕴含着Alpha本能的血液在对方的带动下开始沸腾。  
“我的意思是……”某人的理智试图做最后的挣扎。  
“换个地方吧。”蓝染修长的手指如蜻蜓点水，轻柔的抵住了对方的嘴唇，也带走了平子仅剩的自我。  
“你也不想今夜在这里就结束吧。”  
03  
平子全身赤裸的躺在床上思考人生。  
好吧，他承认他喜欢这个展开，或者说，欣喜过望。望着枕边另一具全裸着的身躯，这位向来以不良自称的Alpha终于也为感情问题困扰了一把。  
他们现在到底算什么？炮友？回想起几分钟前那些落在身上的、有些冷冰的吻，平子只用了一秒就把这个念头扼杀掉了。  
以往的交往对象也就算了，只有这个人，他不允许他们之间发展成那样的关系，虽然从当前的状况来看，这是最接近事实的一种可能性。  
夏夜的风溜进窗口，缓缓吹散了房间内残留着的信息素。  
平子没做标记，即使他知道蓝染并不在意这个。  
……啊，烦死了！金发男人自暴自弃的将脑袋扎进枕头里。  
他就应该在对方骑上来的时候礼貌的拒绝掉！  
说实话，这是平子第一次意识到Alpha这个性别是有多不靠谱，在过去，他还嘲笑过那些被仙人跳了的同类，而今天，他总算是知道什么叫‘道理我都懂，可我就是控制不住我自己’了。  
总之，应该算是正式确立关系了……吧。看着侧躺在一旁的光洁的脊背，平子忍不住伸手搂了上去。  
这情况……到底是谁上了谁啊。尽管总体结果是利好趋向，可对于蓝染的举动，某人其实还是有那么点不满的。  
尤其是在做完之后。  
为什么这个世界上会有刚爽完就把人踹开的Omega啊？！每每想到这件事，平子都会被气到牙根直痒。  
如果用一句话来概括刚才他想和对方亲昵一下却被踢到地上的心情，那大概就是货真价实的“我觉得我被一个Omega白嫖了但是我没有证据”。  
不过幸好蓝染还没绝到直接让他穿衣服走人，不然的话他怕是真的要报警了。  
“学长能不要贴的这么近吗，天气很热。”蓝染闭着眼睛，礼貌的陈述着自己的命令。  
“哦……”平子讪讪的把胳膊松开了。  
不然还能怎样呢？总不能像电视剧里的小姑娘那样一哭二闹三扣帽吧，某位因身材而被别人日常怀疑性别的Alpha躺在床的另一侧，有一出没一出的乱想着。  
说起来……他好像还没告诉过蓝染他的名字……  
04  
平子坐在足球场上，两条袖子被他撸的老高，手臂上那一道道结实的肌肉线条引得路人频频侧目。  
“我说你们，不要以貌取人好吗？”平子边说边向那些跟在他身后的小女生瞥去一道不算友善的目光，吓得那些八卦分子立刻四散而逃。  
“平子学长还是温柔点比较好，这样下去的话是会孤独终老的哦。”蓝染拿着水瓶从一旁走了过来，他们刚进行完这学期的体育测试。  
“惣右介你自己听听，你这是男朋友该说的话吗？”平子接过水杯，无语的看着来人。  
确实，他还不会幼稚到认为蓝染对他的感情与他对对方是一样的程度，所以大部分情况下，他都选择性无视掉这人的那份若即若离的态度。  
可这并不代表他要一成不变的接受下去，既然已经开始了这段关系，那他就有必要让对方在意识中接受自己的存在，哪怕有些事情可能会略显逾越。  
“失礼了，下次我会斟酌好用词的。”蓝染一脸乖巧的坐到平子身边，棕色的眼眸中满是虚假的温柔。  
“……在我面前就别这么装模作样了。”看着对方那副‘人尽可rua’的样子，平子不由自主的打了个寒颤。  
说实话，尽管已经交往了这么久，他却依旧无法将眼前这个温文尔雅的学弟和晚上那个会抓着他强行再来一次的女王O联系在一起。  
差距真的太大了好吗！  
“哦？”闻言，蓝染饶有兴趣的歪了歪头，并在自家男友还没来得及躲开前就伸出双臂，以一副小鸟依人的姿态揽住了对方的脖子。  
“平子学长难道不是最喜欢我这样了吗？”暧昧的低语从耳根处传来，几乎是一瞬间，某位Alpha的身体就给出了反应。  
“我可没那么说过，你别擅自以为。”平子稍微改变了一下坐姿，好让自己胯间的突起看起来不是那么明显。  
“但是上一次我们在书房的时候，平子学长可是相当……”一抹坏笑从蓝染眼中一闪而过，就当他准备再说出一些会令人脸红心跳的话时，一个不轻不重的吻及时制止了这一切。  
“如果这位‘好学生’不想下午旷课的话，就到此为止吧。”平子在摸了把怀中人的腰后，慢慢的拉开了两人的距离。  
虽然他不想承认，但蓝染确实说对了。  
他非常喜欢对方这样。  
“我倒是对平子学长能让我旷‘一下午’课这件事持怀疑态度。”不过很明显，某些人根本就不是什么‘好学生’。  
“这样啊……”望着对方那副充满着玩味的表情，不知为何，平子总觉得自己身为Alpha的尊严受到了严峻的挑战。  
“那就来实践一下吧。”  
05  
这是他们在一起后的第一次吵架，更准确的说，是平子真子的单方向冷战。  
“你连他偷偷给你剃头都不在意，到底是什么惊天动地的事能让你憋屈成这样。”罗武一边给最后几个凳子腿抛光，一边向坐在沙发上的人询问着八卦。  
再有半年，他们这届的大四学生就要走向社会了，不同于其他准备回去继承家业的Alpha，罗武等人打算根据这几年在道上混的经验自己开一个酒吧。  
至于老板，自然是某个正在和男友较劲的人。  
“不，罗武，这次不一样。”平子本能的想伸手撩一下长发，直到摸了个空时才想起他早就已经将其剪短了。  
“所以，究竟哪里不一样？”罗茨放下酒杯，用充满怜爱的目光看向好友。  
说真的，他并不是很担心这两人的感情状况，正如罗武所言，既然连“被剃头”都无法让平子做出分手的决定，那么这个世上就一定不存在什么其它可以让这人对蓝染放手的事了。  
“…………他在我胸上画王八[注3]。”平子眼神罕见的闪烁了一下。  
“等一下，你再说一遍他干什么了？”拳西放下墙刷挖了挖耳朵，他觉得他可能真的是被白踢出幻听了。  
“你没听错，在我胸上画王八，字面意思。”为了防止对方理解不上去，平子还在自己的胸前比划了两下。  
天知道当他起床后，发现身上多了两个涂鸦的感受。  
“……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”意料之中的笑声在片刻的沉寂后‘响彻云霄’。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！真的假的？！！你还留着吗？快让我看看！！”对于嘲笑平子这件事，日世里总是一马当先。  
“怎么可能啊！当然是一发现就洗掉了吧！”平子向后仰了仰，轻巧的躲过对方试图扯下自己领带的手。  
“而且，我不是说过别再扒我衣服了吗！就算你的第二性别也是Alpha，可第一性别是女啊！如果被谁拍成照片发到论坛上去，我该怎么和那家伙解释啊！”某人义正言辞的制止着好友的行为。  
“……你这混蛋什么时候变得这么婆婆妈妈了。”日世里被说的愣了一下，虽然表面上看起来仍有些不甘，但终究还是停手了。  
“现在就这样，以后怕不是连买内裤的钱都要打报告……”扎着小辫子的女孩堵气般的嘟囔了两句，而平子却被噎的哑口无言。  
因为他现在就开始这么做了。  
“既然你还想着跟他解释的话，现在先去结束这场冷战如何？”莉莎坐在桌子上，将手机按的啪啪响。  
“开什么玩笑，他可都皮到在我胸……身上乱涂乱画了！”为了防止二次笑场，平子难得在说话时斟酌了一下措辞。  
“即使他正在撩别的Alpha也没关系吗？”  
“与我无……你说他在干吗？”金发男人警惕的眯起眼睛。  
“如果你非得让我用你能听得懂的语言再解释一遍的话，对没错，他在泡马子……停，别问我是怎么知道的，也只有你这种连论坛账号都没有的人才会消息这么闭塞，剩下的你自己看吧。”莉莎边说边把手机扔了过去。  
“这种东西有什么好看的……”平子接过手机，语气里透露着不屑。  
他并不是一个古板的人，相反，无论是舌环还是脐钉、蹦迪还是打架，只要是能做又不太触碰底线的事，基本上都逃脱不了他的‘尝试清单’。  
但视奸八卦贴绝不在这个范畴中，尤其是校内相关。  
因为身为处于八卦中心的男人，他真的一点也不想知道他又在别人嘴里做了什么他根本毫不知情的事。  
“双学霸组合，这对我很可以……”平子快速的浏览着帖子里的内容，其实也没什么特别的，不过是几张捉风捕影的照片罢了，在公开与蓝染的关系之前，他每个月都要被人这么搞上三次有余。  
“而且都是年级第一，只可惜两人不是同届……”……是那个人啊，确实听惣右介提过，叫什么来着，好像是四枫院家的……  
“不止呢，据说体力也是一等一的好，有人扒了，说他能徒手单挑一个队。”这有什么可吹的，每个A的基本素养吧。平子撇了撇嘴，继续向下看去，他现在非常想知道这个被一度被他忘在脑后的名字。  
“是不是叫浦原喜助？我记得我在隔壁帖子里看过。”  
啊……没错，就叫这个。一抹诡异的笑容浮现在平子脸上。  
浦原喜助……  
06  
于是理所当然的，今年期末就变成了‘三人行复习’。  
“我到是无所谓，不过平子学长应该已经大四了吧……”浦原挠了挠头，很爽快的答应了对方‘要来一起学习’的请求。  
“主要是来陪惣右介，总是放男朋友一个人在这，就算是我也会良心不安的。”平子边说边把胳膊搭在了蓝染的肩膀上。  
“嗯，平子学长有心了。”棕发男人淡淡的说着，好像并没有多在意这样的展开。  
“两位是打算结婚吗？可我记得惣右介是想进入研究领域啊。”浦原趴在桌子上，仰起头，用一双无比纯洁甚至可以说是水灵灵的大眼睛看着蓝染。  
真能说啊……平子觉得自己的眼皮跳了两下。  
他们社会中的大部分资源都被Alpha所占据，因此，绝大多数的beta和Omega都会采取与Alpha结婚的方式来打入更上层的社会，尤其是像医疗、科技、经济等比较高端的领域，如果没有一个Alpha的帮助，一般很难在里面有一席之地。  
而偏偏眼前这个人几乎坐拥学术界的半壁江山。  
“嗯？你还真是问了个奇怪的问题啊，浦原喜助。”蓝染单手托腮，面带微笑的看着对方。  
“我是什么样的人，你难道还不了解吗？”  
得，这个更能说。平子翻了个大大的白眼，尽管他对于自家男友打太极的功力早有体会，但这次的烟雾弹，某人实在是扔的过于‘优秀’了。  
‘优秀’到他现在就想把对方按在桌子上‘就地正法’并强迫这人说出心中真实的想法。  
“这样啊，那我就安心了。”浦原露出了一个十分温柔的微笑，看样子是得到了想要的答案。  
“看来你确实不了解他是什么样的人。”平子打了个哈欠，用略带嘲弄之意的眼神看向蓝染。  
确实，他也不敢打包票说自己有多么了解对方，但他非常清楚这人有一个特点——忠于欲望且毫不掩饰，因此，如果蓝染真的认为浦原喜助很重要的话，应该会直接明目张胆的劈腿而不是像现在这样，只给出模棱两可的回应。  
“哈哈……”浦原礼貌性的笑了两声，随即用一种意味深长的语气回答道。  
“这种事自然是要慢慢来啦，毕竟要想了解一个人的话，可不能急于一时。”  
真是简洁明了的挑衅啊。望着浦原那副欲言又止的样子，平子心里的警钟以一种前所未有的速度响了起来。  
比雏森桃那次更接近于本质、比黑崎一护那次更具有威胁。  
是对同类的排斥。  
“失礼了，平子学长，这是你要的咖啡。”混杂着奶油和糖浆的香气从一旁传来，是蓝染端回来的，虽然平子压根不记得他是什么时候把对方打发出去的了。  
“啊……放在那里就好。”平子随手指了个地方，而蓝染也一如既往的、温顺的照做。  
只不过某人的心态却不再同往常一样了。  
毕竟他想要的，可不只是咖啡啊。  
07  
听着浴室里哗啦啦的流水声，平子也不知是喜是忧。  
或许他应该恭喜自己，在交往了一年多后，终于因为吃醋这种无聊的小事走进了自家男友的卧室。  
“结果到底还是没问出口啊……”金发男人有些挫败的用手捂住脸，他发誓他已经很努力了，可又有哪个Alpha能拒绝的了一个信息素自带催情剂效果的Omega呢[注4]。  
不同于beta，他们Alpha和Omega天生就能通过气味吸引彼此，如果味道合拍了，干柴烈火生米熟饭简直就是分分钟的事，甚至有人调查过，在这个世界上，平均一个小时就有一名Alpha禁不住诱惑而被Omega仙人跳。  
“所以我就说Alpha也需要人权保护啊。”平子愤愤的从旁边抓了一个枕头，想打几拳泻火。  
枕芯上的温度还没有褪去。  
……果然还是算了吧，毕竟是那家伙的东西。某人一边轻柔的摸着枕套的边角，一边默默的在心里给自己的行为找借口。  
“嗯？”一个有着坚硬棱角的、明显与床上用品画风不对的触感从手掌中传来。  
“什么啊？惣右介也会往枕套里藏东西吗？”在看了一下浴室的方向后，平子只用了一秒钟的时间就做出了成年人该做的决定。  
……时间表？看着纸条上那些复杂却又不是很系统的关键词，平子一下就反应过来这并不是蓝染本人的行程，而是对方为了记住某人的日常安排而特意留下的提示。  
“星期一上午两节下午一节；星期三，食堂；不住宿舍；无出入图书馆记录；柯雅泰史塔克（×）……”  
“偷看别人的东西可不是什么好习惯哦，平子学长。”冰冷的气息与微热的体温从身后一并袭来。  
“那你偷偷摸摸的记录我的个人习惯又该怎么算呢惣右介。”感受着来自背部的重量，平子难得有些紧张，他发现蓝染的力气比他想象的还要大，至少现在是被压制到完全动弹不得。  
“在感情的道路上，总要有人先迈一步，既然平子学长不主动出击，那就只能由我来了。”  
“都这种时候了，就别再说这种漂亮的话了吧。”一抹微笑缓缓浮现在平子的脸上，这听起来可能有些奇怪，但当他得知对方是为了利用他才和他在一起后，一股前所未有的安全感确确实实从心底涌了上来。  
怪不得喜助那时候会说自己‘安心了’。  
“如果那时候赢的是虚圈势力的话，你现在应该是史塔克的男朋友，我说的没错吧。”  
“我也很惊讶，那个人竟然会自愿放弃这片领地的所有权。”蓝染轻而易举的将对方手里的纸条拽了出来，又以一种富有暗示性的动作将其插进了浴袍的内兜中。  
“所以如你所见，现在，我是你的男朋友。”那是足以引人堕落的、甜蜜的话语。  
“这会困扰你吗？平子学长。”以及恍如初见时的纯粹。  
“不，不会。”在对方的允许下，金发男人终于挣开了钳制，转身推倒了那个从一开始就在故意拔撩自己的人。  
“完全不会。”  
——————————end————————————  
一年半前：  
平子蹲在露台上，叼着根吸管，吊儿郎当的观察着今年入学的新生。  
“什么啊秃子真子，我说你怎么这么久了还没个固定的Omega伴侣，原来是喜欢年下的啊。”伴随着一道富有活力的声音，一个不轻不重的飞踢准确无误的踹在了平子的屁股上。  
“你干什么啊日世里！”金发男人眼疾手快的抓住了栏杆，这才避免从二楼滚下去的惨剧。  
“而且，我不是说过不要再和莉莎一起看那些乱七八糟的东西了吗，什么年下不年下的。”作为一个性取向为O的直A，平子一点也不想回想自己第一次看到这个词时的情景。  
他承认，他确实在身高上比其他Alpha要矮一些也留了一头连Omega都很少有长发，但无论是外部还是内在，Alpha该有的东西他可是一样都不少，天知道那些人怎么会觉得他是O装A进的学校。  
“没什么，只是觉得你那副单身的样子很可怜而已。”日世里以一种耐人寻味的目光扫视着自家好友，那副有话又不肯说的样子看的平子汗毛直立。  
“有什么就直接说吧，这幅样子可不是你的风格。”平子抖了抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“就是想知道你有没有喜欢的人，我赌了一百个铜币呢。”  
“你们究竟在拿场子干什么啊……”平子有些无语，好不容易从另一片势力手中抢来的小赌场还没捂热乎，就被这些人用来搞八卦了。  
其实‘抢’这个词并不准确，起初，他只是想‘友好’的与对面老大打个招呼，可谁能想到那个曾经打败了虚圈之王的新首席竟然随性成这样，他只是随口提了提，对方就直接撤出了地盘，甚至还留了个赌场作见面礼。  
“在赌钱，是正经用途。”日世里毫无悔过之心的说着。“所以到底有没有。”  
该说什么呢，果然好奇心才是第一生产力吗？看着好友那副期待的样子，平子头疼的揉了揉眉心。  
“你赌的什么？”  
“我赌的有，毕竟你的绯闻很好做。”  
“麻烦你去给没有那边添一百铜币的赌注。”平子摆了摆手，示意对方赶紧走人。  
刚才有那么一瞬间想帮好友赢钱的他绝对是傻逼。  
“才一百铜币，看来你是真的有，怕被扒出来后输的太惨吧。”日世里不怀好意的说道，其实她一点也不关心眼前这人的感情生活，但作为损友，只要有能让对方噎住的事，她就一定要做。  
“啊，你好烦啊。”平子做了个鬼脸，放弃了和对方讲道理的想法。  
“那就这样，我再加一条，如果有了的话，我就在二十四小时之内向他告白。”  
然而事实证明，饭可以乱吃，flag真不能乱立。  
他是在一次公选课中认识的蓝染，到也并不是什么特别的事，就是对方在自己常坐的位置上睡过去了而已。  
这该怎么办……金发Alpha挠了挠头，相当纠结的拉了个凳子过来坐到一旁。  
问题倒是很好解决，换个地方就可以了，大学里一堂课都几百人，哪个老师也不可能有那个闲情逸致去查座。  
只不过……闻着从对方身上散发出的信息素，平子竟意外的一步也不想挪。  
他说不上来这是什么味道，有点像夏天里的青柠又有点像宴请时的清酒，品时淡然如水，稍加回忆却又萦绕心头。  
“同学，快上课了，能麻烦你把过道让一下吗？”不太友善的声音从旁边袭来，平子这才发现自己已经盯着这个不知名的人看了快二十分钟了。  
“抱歉抱歉。”在做了个抱歉的手势后，某人立刻找了个角落躲了起来。  
他可不想明天在校报上看见“震惊！不良老大陷入了Omega的温柔乡”或者“痴汉半个小时，这是否是爱情的开始”这样的字样。  
反正只要选了同一门课的话，以后也还能见到。  
第二次相遇是在食堂，严格意义上来说，这都不能算是相遇，只是最多只是巧合。  
“请问学长这里有人吗？”一道低沉性感的声音从上方传来，惊得平子差点把手机扔出去。  
“没、没有……”望着那双棕色的眼睛，平子罕见的不知所措了起来。  
要知道，自从那次在教室偶遇后，为了能名正言顺的与对方搭话，他可是连午觉都不睡了，愣是顶着正午的太阳节节课早到。  
可惜事与愿违。  
“那家伙是这届新生中出了名的学霸，每个公开课都听过，应该是随机性蹭课吧。”这是来自校内眼线的、令人心碎的报告。  
他还能怎么办，总不能托人去要学弟的课程表吧，这听起来也太猥琐了。  
“唔……是我的脸上有什么东西吗？学长。”蓝染疑惑的眨了眨眼睛。  
你的脸上不仅没有东西还很好看，但你的声音和叫法都很有东西，所以能不能别再叫我学长了，我觉得我有点把持不住。  
“没有，只是稍微有点眼熟。”很好，直接把天聊死了。  
平子浑身不自在的戳着饭团，他现在可算是体会到什么叫如坐针垫了。  
看看你说的这叫什么话，眼熟，一不是同届二不是同专业三不是同性别你在眼熟些什么。  
“这样啊。”也许是自己的语气过于漫不经心原因，蓝染并没有深究这句话里的问题，只是礼貌的点了点头。  
“我需要用点纸巾，失礼了。”平子这边还没来得及松口气，更致命的一击就‘打’了过来。  
那是一只纤细又不失力道感的手腕，带着淡淡的香气，堂而皇之的从他的眼皮底下穿过，直直的伸向颈后。  
“桌子上稍微有些水渍。”蓝染笑眯眯的解释道。  
………………草。  
第三次则是在一个雨夜，天知道他那天为什么会把伞给搞丢了。  
“学长是忘了带伞吗？”一把弱不禁风的透明伞在平子眼前打开。  
“……算是吧。”望着从楼梯上走下来的人，平子有些惊讶对方在这个时间竟然还逗留在教学楼里。  
该说真不愧是学霸吗？  
“方便的话，我可以送学长一路。”蓝染主动的将伞分出去了一半，善解人意的说着。  
“我到是无所谓，不过我不住宿舍。”  
“抱歉，是我没说清楚，我是指送到最近的便利店。”如果尴尬也能用数学来衡量的话，平子觉得现在的数值已经要接近正无穷了。  
“……不，是我……算了，那就麻烦你了。”秉着多说多错的原则，某人决定放弃解释。  
其实也没什么，不过只是两个大男人挤一把伞而已。  
如果忽略对方胸前那片被雨打湿的印记的话。  
白色的衬衫在狂风的‘怒吼’下显得格外单薄，豆大的雨点毫不留情的淋在蓝染身上没有被伞遮住的地方，几处平日里并不会展露给他人的肉体就这样暴露在平子的视野中。  
……冷静点平子真子，你只是个不良不是罪犯。  
“到了学长，这里的话应该可以买到伞。”说真的，金发Alpha从未如此感谢过学校便利店的选址。  
毕竟他知道，如果再这么走下去，那他某个部位一定会起本能反应。  
更准确的说，是已经有点了。  
“啊，谢谢。”某人刚说完，就头也不回的冲进了店里，在旁人看来，这举动可谓是相当的不礼貌，可平子自己却知道，他只是狼狈而已。  
至于接下来的路，平子也不知道他是怎么走回去的，但可以肯定的是，他依旧没有打伞。  
所以这个要怎么办……看着哪怕已经洗完澡却依旧不肯低头的小兄弟，这位Alpha头一次对自己的第二性别产生了不满。  
果然还是弄出来吧。平子将手握在那处私密部位上，机械的上下撸动着，却丝毫不敢放开想象。  
因为他知道，平日脑海中属于那些美女的位置已经被一个学弟所代替了。  
其实这种行为是可行的，至少在他成为一个Alpha之前，只靠身体上的刺激就足以解决问题。  
可他现在已经是个Alpha了。  
……一点点来吧，只要对象不是他就好。望着那根依旧不肯放过自己的坚硬，平子深吸了一口气，开始构思一些绯色的幻想。  
性别自然是要Omega，发色是棕……不，红，瞳色是……随便吧反正带着眼镜，等等不要眼镜，不可以有眼镜，味道要闻起来清新又催情，最好还会用低沉的声音叫我……  
“学长。”  
草！  
随着脑海中响起的一声回音，男人的某个部位终于释放了出来。  
………………平子脱力的瘫在床上，大脑一片空白。  
————“就是想知道你有没有喜欢的人，我赌了一百个铜币呢。”  
————“麻烦你去给没有那边添一百铜币的赌注。”  
————“那就这样，我再加一条，如果有了的话，我就在二十四小时之内向他告白。”  
行吧，不就是赌输了吗？平子咬了咬牙，一个打挺就从床上座了起来。  
“喂，日世里吗？是我，几个月前那个八卦盘，你按比例从我账户里划币子吧，什么？哪个？白痴，自己想。”没有理会电话另一端的咒骂，金发Alpha表情严肃的重新穿好衣服。  
没错，只是赌输了而已，没什么大不了的。  
08  
蓝染不记得他是什么时候变成Omega的，当然，他也并不认为记住这种事有多大的必要。  
于常人不同，分化后的性别并没有局限住他的能力，甚至连经常被人拿出来谈的体力也是如此，如果蓝染想的话，他完全可以对外宣称自己是个Alpha。  
“因为没有意义。”这是每当被人问起‘你为什么不装A’时蓝染的回答。  
他会为了达成目标而伪装成一幅乖学生的样子，也会为了必要的取悦而收敛自己的骄傲，但他并不认为将性别伪造成Alpha会带来什么实质性的利益。  
又或者说，在某些事上，Omega的性别才能更快速的帮助他达成目标。  
比如用来应付下一个他要接近的对象。  
平子真子，家庭背景是黑白通吃甚至有军方背景，在校期间就已经凭自己的实力在道上混出了名声，性取向是标准的O性恋。  
非常合适的人选。看着调查来的资料，蓝染微微勾起了嘴角。  
有些想法是需要通过手段才能实现的，而他向来不耻于使用手段，包括利用一些Alpha的感情。  
毕竟谁规定了‘能有效利用他人的感情’不是能力的一种呢？  
初见不需要交流，只要能让对方记住就足以，紧接着需要一段可以让人‘心痒’的‘冷落’期，这样，那些细微的肢体接触才能挑起他人的欲望。  
棕发的Omega坐在教室里，将已经完成的步骤逐一打勾。  
当然，还有最重要的一点。望着外面逐渐变暗的天色，蓝染缓缓走出了教室，毫无顾虑的从雨伞寄存处中拿走了平子的伞并将其扔进了垃圾桶。  
让对方对自己有充分的性幻想。  
“咚、咚。”从外面传来的敲门声打断了蓝染的思路。  
……说起来，对自己有幻想的，除了平子真子以外，确实还有另一个人。  
“蓝染大人，我是来见您最后一面的。”在得到允许后，史塔克推门走了进来，并将公寓的钥匙放在了一旁的茶几上。  
“你是故意放弃的，为什么？”看着对方的动作，蓝染下意识的把手中的卡片塞进了枕套里。  
“因为我判断这样对蓝染大人更有利。”史塔克表现的有些拘谨，虽然他早已从蓝染那里得到了进入卧室的权利，但实际履行这点，对他而言还是第一次。  
“所以，你是来向我索要奖励的。”蓝染眯起眼睛，以一种似笑非笑的神情看着对方。  
“我没有那种打算……”  
“没关系，过来吧。”史塔克的话还没说完，就被眼前的人扯着领带拽到了床上去。  
“你知道我是不会亏待服从于我的人的。”  
再后来的事情蓝染也不是记得很清了，毕竟怎么说也是第一次，就算体力和理论再怎么丰富，终究也敌不过实践出的真知。  
只是他好像有随手把什么东西藏在哪里了……在思考了三十秒之后，蓝染果断放弃了回想。  
反正也不会是什么重要的事。  
——————————end——————————  
注1:在梭哈的玩法中，数字比较是A最大，花色比较是黑桃最大，所以黑桃A基本上是最大的牌，这里是指在蓝染出现之前没人治的住他。  
注2:一种黑道说法，意思是把人打死后扔垃圾箱里藏尸，这里是指平子把他们都打废了。  
注3:此梗来源于微博有人在男朋友胸上画猪。  
注4：私设蓝染的信息素是马醉木，自带催情效果。


End file.
